starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Dezembro
Dezembro é o duodécimo mês do ano no Calendário Gregoriano. Tem 31 dias. Nascimentos e mortes * Dez 1 – Treat Williams nasce em 1951. * Dez 5 – Edvin Biukovic morre em 1999. * Dez 5 – Michael Gilden morre em 2006. * Dez 6 – Frank Springer nasce em 1926. * Dez 6 – Richard Edlund nasce em 1940. * Dez 7 – Leigh Brackett nasce em 1915. * Dez 7 – Kenneth Colley nasce em 1947. * Dez 7 – Orli Shoshan nasce em 1976. * Dez 7 – Rick Baker nasce em 1950. * Dez 10 – Fionnula Flanagan nasce em 1941. * Dez 14 – James Horan nasce em 1954. * Dez 14 – Debbie Lee Carrington nasce em 1959. * Dez 15 – John Marc DeMatteis nasce em 1953. * Dez 16 – Charles Dennis nasce em 1946. * Dez 21 – Samuel L. Jackson nasce em 1948. * Dez 22 – Brian Daley nasce em 1947. * Dez 22 – Tony Isabella nasce em 1951. * Dez 22 – Hugh Quarshie nasce em 1954. * Dez 23 – Jess Harnell nasce em 1963. * Dez 23 – Sebastian Shaw morre em 1994. * Dez 26 – Temuera Morrison nasce em 1960. * Dez 30 – Catherine Taber nasce em 1979. Datas de publicações * Dez 1 – Classic Star Wars 5 em 1992. * Dez 1 – Tales of the Jedi 3: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider, Part 1 em 1993. * Dez 1 – Boba Fett: Death, Lies, & Treachery em 1995. * Dez 1 – Tyrant's Test em 1996. * Dez 1 – Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an Empire em 1996. * Dez 1 – Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator em 1997. * Dez 1 – Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak em 1998. * Dez 1 – Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef em 1998. * Dez 1 – Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency em 1999. * Dez 1 – Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency em 1999. * Dez 1 – Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead em 1999. * Dez 1 – Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter em 2000. * Dez 1 – Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance em 2001. * Dez 2 – The Hunt Within: Valance's Tale (primeira parcela) é postado online em 2004. * Dez 2 – Kella Rand, Reporting... é republicado no Hyperspace em 2005. * Dez 3 – Vision of the Future (capadura) em 1998. * Dez 3 – Jedi: Count Dooku em 2003. * Dez 4 – The Crystal Star brochura e HarperCollins Publishers audiolivro em 1995. * Dez 4 – Hutt! Hutt! Hutt! #7 cenário RPG online em 2003. * Dez 4 – Aliens em the Empire, Parte 2 suplemento online em 2007. * Dez 4 – Star Wars Weekly 93 em 1979. * Dez 5 – Boba Fett: Bounty on Bar-Kooda em 1995. * Dez 5 – Tag & Bink Are Dead 2 em 2001. * Dez 5 – Star Wars: Bounty Hunter em 2002. * Dez 6 – Star Wars Weekly 44 em 1978. * Dez 6 – Star Wars: Darth Maul 4 em 2000. * Dez 6 – MedStar I: Battle Surgeons, MedStar II: Jedi Healer, e Shatterpoint lançados em formato eBook em 2005. * Dez 6 – Star Wars: Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5 em 2006. * Dez 7 – Crimson Empire 1 em 1997. * Dez 7 – Star Wars: Empire 38: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 3 em 2005. * Dez 8 – The Crystal Star em 1994. * Dez 8 – Star Wars: Union 2 em 1999. * Dez 9 – Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood 2 em 1998. * Dez 9 – The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia em 2008. * Dez 10 – Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart em 2003. * Dez 10 – Star Wars The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic - The Depths of Zygerria em 2008. * Dez 11 – Star Wars: Republic 47: Honor and Duty, Part 2 em 2002. * Dez 11 – Star Wars Tales 14 em 2002. * Dez 12 – Star Wars Weekly 45 em 1978. * Dez 12 – Dark Empire 1: The Destiny of a Jedi em 1991. * Dez 12 – Heir to the Empire 3 em 1995. * Dez 12 – Jedi Quest 4 em 2001. * Dez 12 – Star Wars Tales 10 em 2001. * Dez 13 – Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures 5 em 1994. * Dez 13 – Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side em 1994. * Dez 13 – Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones em 1995. * Dez 13 – Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika 1 em 2000. * Dez 15 – Vader's Quest em 1999. * Dez 15 – Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2 em 2004. * Dez 15 – The Nightsister's Revenge, a 6ª expansão do Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game é lançada em 2009. * Dez 16 – Star Wars: Republic 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1 em 1998. * Dez 17 – One of a Kind publicado no Hyperspace em 2004. * Dez 18 – Starships of the Galaxy em 2007. * Dez 19 – Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 5: Brother Against Brother em 1995. * Dez 19 – Star Wars: Dark Times 7: Parallels, Part 2 em 2007. * Dez 20 – Dark Empire II 1: Operation Shadow Hand em 1994. * Dez 20 – ''Crimson Empire'' brochura comercial em 1998. * Dez 20 – Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell 1 em 2000. * Dez 23 – The Jabba Tape em 1998. * Dez 24 – Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4 em 2003. * Dez 24 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 36: Prophet Motive, Part 1 em 2008. * Dez 25 – Star Wars: Second Strike lançado online em 2002. * Dez 26 – Star Wars Droids: Season of Revolt 4 em 1995. * Dez 26– Splinter of the Mind's Eye 1 em 1995. * Dez 26 – Darth Bane: Rule of Two em 2007. * Dez 27 – Star Wars: Republic 25: Infinity's End, Part 3 em 2000. * Dez 27 – Dark Nest III: The Swarm War publicado em 2005. * Dez 27 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 11: Reunion, Part 1 em 2006. * Dez 27 – Star Wars: Empire: Volume Seven: The Wrong Side of the War em 2006. * Dez 28 – Star Wars: Purge em 2005. * Dez 28 – Star Wars: General Grievous em 2005. * Dez 28 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3 em 2007. * Dez 29 – Star Wars: Republic 72: Trackdown, Part 1 em 2007. * Dez 29 – Star Wars: Empire 28: Wreckage em 2007. * Dez 30 – Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor em 2008. * Dez 31 – Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines em 2003. Lançamentos de filmes e transmissões de TV * Dez 2 – [[Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episódio I A Ameaça Fantasma]] trailer lançado no RU em 1998. * Dez 5 – Cloak of Darkness, o nono episódio de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' estreia no Cartoon Network em 2008 nos EUA. * Dez 6 – Battle for the Sunstar exibido na ABC em 1986. * Dez 6 – Guerras Clônicas: Volume II e DVDs [[Trilogia original inalterada|Trilogia Star Wars: Inalterada]] lançados em 2005. * Dez 12 – Lair of Grievous, o décimo episódio de ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' estreia no Cartoon Network em 2008 nos EUA. * Dez 13 – Party Ewok e Malani the Warrior exibidos na ABC em 1986. * Dez 17 – [[Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força|''Star Wars'': Episódio VII O Despertar da Força]] a ser lançado nos cinemas pela The Walt Disney Company em 2015. * Dez 25 – Star Wars lançado como "La Guerra de las Galaxias" no México em 1977. Lançamentos de jogos eletrônicos * Dez 3 – Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire pra Nintendo 64 em 1996. * Dez 6 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords relançadopra Xbox em 2004. * Dez 7 – Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' lançado para PC em 1998.'' * Dez 7 – Star Wars: Lethal Alliance lançado para Sony PSP em 2006. * Dez 12 – Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures lançado em 2000. * Dez 13 – Star Wars: Lethal Alliance lançado para Nintendo DS em 2006. * Dez 14 – Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo lançado em 2000. * Dez 16 – Star Wars: Episode I Racer lançado para Mac em 1999. * Dez 20 – Star Wars: The Old Republic lançado para PC em 2011. * Dez 30 – Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine publicado em 2003. Outros eventos Star Wars * Dez 9 – O Museu Field em Chicago realiza um simpósio intitulado "The Stories Behind Star Wars and Sue: Envisioning Environments in Film and at The Field" em 2000. * Dez 13 – LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy é celebrado o "melhor jogo eletrônico baseado em um show de TV ou filme" no Spike TV Video Game Awards em 2006. Categoria:Dezembro